


Misery Unchained

by Nekronomikon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Fic, Hanging, OC, Other, Stabbing, Waking up Restrained, eye gore, no.1 - Freeform, shackled, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekronomikon/pseuds/Nekronomikon
Summary: Millie wakes up, restrained in a room, a man standing in front of her. She begins to recall the memories of her past that got her in this situation.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948279





	Misery Unchained

"Millie Sanders." The booming voice says. The woman in front of him has her wrists chained to the ceiling, her ankles chained to the ground in a similar fashion. Her hair is disheveled, as if she just got out of a street fight. Now in front of her, walking ever closer, is a fair-skinned man with short, platinum-colored hair.

"A double homicide." The man says, shaking his head. He has a smile on his face as he only gets closer to Millie, eventually squatting in front of her. "Tell me all about it."

☆ ☆ ☆

The sun beams down on the two, its rays casting beautiful light on the prairie. Small blades of grass shimmer as the light touches them, and the water nearby rustles as it moves along the river. Few animals are around; some deer, maybe a few rabbits... other than them, it's just a mother and her son.

"You look a lot like your father, you know." The woman says, her brown hair flowing down to her waist. She has practically translucent skin, nearly looking like paper, complimented with sparkling blue eyes. She wears dark blue jeans with black laced boots, along with a plain white shirt.

"I know!" The boy giggles, looking back at his mother with the cheesiest grin he could muster, along with sparkling blue eyes that match hers. The mother smiles, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Speaking of Dad... where is he?!" The boy sits down in front of his mother, looking up at her face, meeting her eyes with his own.

"Did you know that your father left me for another woman? One that was curvier, more inclined to do things for him..." She says, beginning to mumble at the end. Millie doesn't know why she is beginning to go on this tangent; it feels right, somehow. He may not be of age to fully understand it, but, one day, he will. 

"That's mean!" The boy responds, crossing his small arms. The mother gives a small chuckle, sitting down on the grass next to the boy.

"Right?" The mother responds, looking up to the light blue sky above. White clouds float along the sky, moving slowly, carefully, even. She gives out a small sigh, an overwhelming feeling of sorrow enveloping her. "His name was Zedd. He was always a strange one. He wanted to learn more about emotions, despite showing them himself."

"Woah! That's cool!" The kid says, excitement in his voice. Said excitement drops quickly as he stares up at his mother. "...What's an emotion?"

"Well... it's like..." The mother sits there to think for a bit, before pointing at the kid's chest. "It's what you feel in here. It's how you feel; happy, sad, angry, mad... he wanted to know more about it all."

"And what's your emotion, Mom?" The boy asks, the intrigued look on his face only getting bigger and even more unbearable for Millie.

"Well... I'm angry. Really, really angry." The mother says, still smiling at her child. She may seem happy on the outside, smiling, enjoying the sunlight; but on the inside an undying rage burns in her chest. Her husband had left, taking the money from his job with him. No way in hell can she afford a lawyer and start a case, either, since damn near everything is getting taken away by this snake she used to call a man.

☆ ☆ ☆

The mother begins to slowly regain her memories, the drugs beginning to wear off rather quickly, even for her. Maybe it is the rush she gets when in a situation like this, or maybe that twinge of regret that lets her hold on to any remains of sanity she may have left, she looks to the man, a smirk creeping on her face.

"Yes, all of them are dead. Brutally? I'd say I didn't even go hard enough." The woman says, her body leaning forward, closer to the man. The man's face continues the smirk, not backing down as she gets closer.

"The drugs seem to have worn off much quicker than imaginable. I'll have to jot that down so we can give you a stronger dosage next time." The man says, standing back up.

"Did you want to hear more?! I'm happy to share the details!" The crazed Millie says, practically giggling with excitement. In front of her, the man is unfazed, having seen worse than this.

"Please, enlighten me."

☆ ☆ ☆

"I love you so much, Zedd." Millie says, putting his arms around his neck. Her hands grasp the back of the blonde man's neck. He is also a pale white, with blue eyes darker than her own. The only difference is his short, neatly combed blonde hair. The man brings his hand towards Millie's hair, brushing some of it to the side.

"I love you too, babe." He says. He makes eye contact with her for a second, before turning to the side. Millie, finding this behavior odd, takes her hands off of him.

"What's wrong?" She asks, blatant concern in the woman's voice. Zedd looks back at Millie, regret in his eyes.

"Now might not be the right time to tell you, but I can't do it anymore." Zedd says, sighing. A feeling of anxiety washes over Millie, not knowing what he means at all. 

"What is it?" She asks, her voice becoming slightly more stern.

"I'm getting a divorce. The papers are back at home-- I need you to sign, or else I'll get the courts involved." Zedd says, obviously slightly hurt by this statement. Millie's eyes widen, her hands beginning to shake slightly. 

☆ ☆ ☆

The woman is in her home, the house dark. Millie sits on the ground, her back up against the cabinet, her hands on either side of her head. In her right hand is a spoon; a bloody spoon, to be exact.

"No... no..." She mumbles as she begins rocking back and forth. Millie's voice seems dull, as if she has been repeating the same thing over and over, time and time again. "He isn't gone... he isn't gone..."

"Mom?" A small voice asks. Millie looks up to see a boy there; a boy with blonde hair and paper white skin, just like hers. His blue eyes practically shine in the dark as both look at each other. Tears stream down her face as she looks at her own child.

"Zedd! It's you!" She yells, beginning to crawl along the floor towards her child. A look of terror washes over the child's face as she draws close, the child taking a few steps back.

"Mom?! Mom, why are you saying Dad's name?!" The boy yells, obviously scared.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you divorce me! We could've been happy!" Millie screams, now over her child's body. 

"What are you talking about?!" He yells. His mother forces his arms underneath her knees, effectively pinning him down beneath her. 

"You even showed me her picture! She was curvier, more beautiful..." The woman says, her rage only increasing. "How could you?!" The woman plunges the spoon into the child's right eye, blood spewing from it. The child can only struggle under the woman's weight as she rapidly begins shoving the spoon into his eye. In, and out. In, and out.

In, and out.

Constantly.

"MOM! MOM, PLEASE!" The child yells, a tear coming out of his only available eye. She looks at the child, his right eye covered in dark red, gushing blood that only covers more and more of his face. 

"YOU LEFT ME, ZEDD! YOU CHEATED ON ME! OUR DAUGHTER... OUR...!" A primal rage washes over Millie as she raises the spoon higher than before as the child begins bracing for impact. Using the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he frees his arms, covering his eyes with them, and crying with all of his might. She brings it down over his covered eye, a deafening crack emanating from the air. He grabs his hand, pulling it away. The boy notices something strange, though; it's as if part of his finger is missing. In horror, the boy brings his eye down slightly, seeing that part of his index finger is now on his bloody chest. Zeke freezes up, sheer terror coursing through his very veins. 

The woman brings the slightly bent spoon down once more at the open eye, landing one good hit at the side. It imprints itself in the side, the woman thrusting the part she is holding to the boy's other eye. With a small pop sound, the boy's eye flies out of its socket, more sobs filling the air.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL? THIS IS WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH. THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU. IT WAS ALL YOU!" The mother screams, getting up off of her son. With one final assault, she brings her foot up, sending it down towards the child.

☆ ☆ ☆

"My, how gruesome..." The man says, the smirk slowly leaving his face as the thought plagues his mind. The woman's laugh fills the room, echoing off of the room.

"Do you want to know the best part?! I got my revenge! I only did to him what he did to my daughter!" The woman screams, spit beginning to fly out of her mouth. A few drops land on the man's suit, the man merely wiping them away. 

"Tell me more about this 'daughter' of yours." The man says, putting his hands behind his back as he listens to her talk. 

"She was beautiful! She had the most gorgeous, flowing brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes, and skin just like mine, but a little more tan. She... she was gorgeous!" The woman yells, thrashing in her chains. "I bet you want to know what he did to her, don't you! How he murdered her! How she was left on the ground, her eyes bashed to hell, my favorite knife in her stomach!"

☆ ☆ ☆

She's pinned down. The little girl's arms are at her sides, held by much larger hands. She struggles and squirms as Zedd looks her deep in the eyes, regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Molly." He says, his voice full of the regret that keeps making appearances in the man. She squirms even harder, beginning to yell.

"SOMETHING MOM WOULD TELL ME IS THAT IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T DO IT!" The little girl yells, fighting back as hard as she humanly can. "YOU AREN'T SORRY, AND NOW SHE'S GONE!"

"It will be okay, Molly. You'll be with Mommy soon. She will take care of you once more." The man says, his voice beginning to grow more and more stoic. He lets go of his daughter, getting off of her. The girl quickly scrambles up, beginning to run away as fast as she could. The man reaches into his pocket, pulling out a large knife. Using his other hand to grab her arm, he slings her over, bringing the knife towards her stomach.

The knife goes through her, a sickening sound ringing through the air. It had gone clean through her, blood staining the front of the knife. The man brings the knife out, blood quickly pouring out of the girl's stomach. Her hands immediately fly to the hole inside of her, her eyes filled with pure, unadulterated terror. 

"You... I-" The girl begins, lost for words. She brings her hands off of the wound, seeing them covered in her own blood. The man drops the knife, beginning to walk towards her. She falls to the ground, beginning to skitter backwards. She quickly tries to get up, only to feel a large body then falling on top of hers. Her father effectively sits on her, restraining her movement.

"W-why?" She asks through labored breaths, trying her beast to hold on.

"Humans are interesting. Each and every human has a different reaction to a certain scenario, whether the difference be small or large. I did this same thing to your mother, the only difference is she fought back. The study of Human emotions, what makes us us..." 

"It intrigues me more than even my own family."

☆ ☆ ☆

"You're lying." The man says, looking at the clipboard in his own hand. The woman tilts her head, a serious expression crossing her face.

"Lying? How could you accuse me of such a crime." She practically spits. The man points to part of the clipboard, beginning to read it out loud. 

"Millie Sanders committed a double homicide on 3920 Nirvana Avenue East, presumed to have started around 3PM. The victims of this are Zedd Sanders and Zeke Sanders, both of which had stab wounds in their chests and their eyeballs gouged out." The man recites. Once he finishes, he looks back to Millie, crossing his arms.

"Care to explain, Sanders?" He asks, impatience in his very tone.

"They're lying! I had a daughter-- her name was Molly. I walked in after he had killed her, an... and--" Millie starts, losing her pacing at the end of the sentence. The only thing is, she doesn't regain it after that. 

She doesn't know what happened after she walked in.

"No, I am inclined to believe the experts." The man says, uncrossing his arms. Looking back at the paper for a few seconds, he begins treading it off once more. "Millie Sanders has been diagnosed with extreme schizophrenia since Age 9. Her schizophrenia had also managed to cause extreme psychosis.”


End file.
